Until now, devices of the prior art, most of which functioned manually, did not allow sampling without the risk of contaminating the culture medium. Inconvenience was inherent, since samples were obtained manually with poor control of volume precision and it was not possible to exclude the risk of contamination by the external environment. Nevertheless, one of the greatest risks associated with devices of the prior art was contamination of the fermentation container.